


Rainy Vacation

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, clingy ten, johnten, soft, young adult romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: It's not like I want to stay at home, I just want to be with you. Cozy and warm in your room, during this one free time you have while it's raining.





	Rainy Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship JohnTen much but writing about them is somehow fun :D

It's raining, huh?

The only time when you have your free time, the weather decides that it should rain. What a bummer. It ticks me off somehow, and it makes me want to stay in bed longer even though it'sー

  
"What time is it?"   
"Hmm? It's ten."

  
Ten in the morning, huh? That's pretty late. But, your morning voice is nice. Can't it be morning all the time, so I could listen to your morning voice all day long?

  
"What about today's movie?"  
"But it's raining."

  
I knew you'd say that. You're a bummer too and it's not like the rain could kill someone. Sure it can make us sick, but not too extreme.

  
"But I wanna go on a date."   
"Butー"   
"Date, date, date, date!"  
"Babe, don't be silly."   
"...Fine."

  
It's not like I don't know the meaning of 'no'. I know it but, does me throwing tantrums in bed with you by my side not make you want to hug me? I really have to spell it out loud for you, huh?

  
"Then hug me."  
"Okay, okay. You little baby."

  
That's better. My back against your chest, your soft chuckle as you hug me close under the covers, the warmth from your body under the coldness of the rainy weather. Nothing's better than that.

  
"There's so many movies that I wanna watch though."  
"Hmm, really? Like what?"  
"Like that new Fantastic Beasts movie."  
"Let's go watch it later then."   
"I bet the screening time is over though."  
"Well, that's a shame."

  
It's not like I really want to watch the movies. I just want to be with you in the movie theater. You know, the idea of watching something while huddling up against you in a dark place that is only lit by the lights from the huge screen in front of us. It's such a romantic idea, don't you think?

  
"Kiss me."   
"Suddenly?"   
"Just kiss me."

  
Your lips against the back of my neck, even if it's short, the feeling lasts long enough for me to savour the moment. I like it. You doing whatever I ask you to do, but I'm not taking advantage of you, just so you know that. I just like how you're so willing. I wonder why.

  
"Hey."   
"...."  
"Hey, Johnny?"  
"...."  
"Are you sleeping?"   
"...."  
"Gosh."

  
A bummer, yet again. How can you just fall back asleep like that? Who am I supposed to talk with while being lazy in bed? What should Iー

  
"I love you."

  
Oh. I see.. That's why you're so willing to do everything that I ask you to do. A great reason. But also, how can you be so calm about it? My heart is beating so fast now, can't you hear it? I'm glad that you can't see my face though.

  
"Then, kiss me again."   
"Sure."

  
On a rainy day, your lips feels warmer than it usually is. As if I was in the closet of 7 minutes in Heaven, I couldn't keep track of time when you complied to my request without second thoughts. Except we're not playing a game, but we're pouring out our feelings. It's something that I want to keep doing and just break the rules of doing it for only 7 minutes.

  
"I'm kinda hungry."  
"Really? I'll cook something for you later."  
"But I thought we're going out to the movies?"  
"Silly John, staying home is better on rainy days like today."

  
It's not like I want to stay at home, I just want to be with you. Cozy and warm in your room, during this one free time you have while it's raining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated
> 
> Do drop by :)  
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
